Valeria Karnstein
"There was a girl all skin and bone, sure such a girl was never known. It happen'd upon a certain day, the girl went to the church to pray. When she came to the church stile, there she did rest for a little while. When she came to the churchyard, there the bells so loud she heard. When she came to the church door, she stopped to rest a little more. When she came the church within, the parson pray'd 'gainst pride and sin. On looking up, on looking down, she saw a dead man on the ground. And from his nose unto his chin, the worms crawl'd out, the worms crawl'd in. Then she unto the parson said, Will you be so when you are dead? O yes! O yes! the parson said, you too will be so when you are dead. The girl laughed." Bio Born as the last one, the youngest of the Karnstein sisters enjoyed was raised in the believe that all heavy duties were taken away by her older sisters. Feeling free at first, she mostly spend her days in the library, consuming book after book. She made no differences between history, poems, magical Encyclopedias or even teachings of the Order. This went on until she realized that her laziness was the result of the hard work her older sisters performed. Changing her mindset in a complete turn, she came to the conclusion to do everything she could to lessen the burden they shouldered. Deciding to put her insatiable hunger for knowledge to use, she began to read about finances, trading laws, cultural differences, and last but not least, the use of Magic. Recongizing her interest, she was first teached by her mother, then sent abroad to study and deepen her knowledge and experience. After she completed the academy, and read every last book in it, she set off to travel every last corner of the world in pursuit of as much arcane knowledge as she could gather. After years of travel, she still is not satisfied with what she knows, and deliberatley ignores the attempt of her family to convince her to come back home. Profile Despite, or maybe because she grew up without any kind of burden, Valeria has a strong sense of responsibility towards her family. This might look contrasting to her long travels around the world, but only at first glance. In fact, she sends every valuable artifact and book she finds back to Vallheim. Like this, she fills room after room with more arcane knowledge and treasures. Like this, she has already contributet a not insignificant amount of gold to the familys treasure. Being the opposite to her oldest sister Rosaria, her temper can be short some times, altough her kind nature forbids her to direct any harsh words at her counterpart. When she was young, she often ended up in disputes with her sisters, which led to long periods of silence between the three of them. After these experiences, she tries everything to avoid conflicts with people close to her, sometimes to an absurd degree. Category:Characters Category:Karnstein Family